1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cooling and spraying a mist into the cab area of an open-air vehicle such as a golf cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many outdoor activities in hot, dry climates involve the use of open-air vehicles such as golf carts, boats, dune buggies and convertible sports utility vehicles. Also, agricultural vehicles and construction vehicles often have open-air cabs. Ambient temperatures at certain times of the year are quite hot, particularly at lower latitudes. It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for cooling the occupants of such open-air vehicles. The concept of spraying a fine water mist onto occupants of such open-air vehicles is a good one because evaporation of the mist from the skin causes cooling of the skin.
Insofar as known, however, existing misting devices have one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They rely solely on evaporative cooling; PA1 2. They lack a directional air flow to direct the mist onto the vehicle occupants; PA1 3. The electrically powered components drain the batteries too rapidly; PA1 4. They lack pressure relief systems to prevent dripping from the mist nozzles; PA1 5. They require large surface area pads to cool air drawn through the pads; PA1 6. The evaporative unit is mounted on the roof of a golf cart vehicle which is unsightly and places a significant weight at a point of lower structural strength.
There exists a need for a mist producing device for open-air vehicles which cools the liquid prior to atomization. There also exists a need to reduce the power consumption of misting devices to allow the occupants to play a round of golf without draining the battery power supply. There also exists a need for a method and apparatus for providing a nondripping, uniform mist directed into an open-air vehicle using a directional air flow to direct the mist onto the vehicle occupants.